Lost and found
by Claudia1542
Summary: Serie de oneshots sobre Jessica Drew (Spider-woman), con diferentes personajes de los comics Marvel y en diferentes situaciones. Cap1 ambientado trás la invasión skrull. Con Logan.


**Ambientado en los New Avengers #48, post Invasión Secreta de los Skrull. Spoilers de toda la saga.**

* * *

Jessica Jones se fue gritando de la escena en medio del caos. Se escuchaban gritos, conversaciones agitadas, los lamentos de muchas personas que habían presenciado la muerte. El ambiente tenía una atmósfera pesada y difícil de respirar, como si alguien hubiera soltado algo en el aire que nos oprimía el pecho a todos. Vi a Carol llevarse volando a Cage detrás de su esposa y todos supimos que lo peor podía haber pasado. Su bebé estaba con un skrull.

Mi mente en ese preciso momento estaba sumida en el descontrol. Intentaba ordenar mis pensamientos a gran velocidad, porque no podía permitirme bajar la guardia o dudar. En ningún caso. No en ese momento en el que todo a mi alrededor parecía una locura. Acabábamos de pelear contra la armada skrull y, aunque aun quedaran muchas de esas ratas verdes corriendo escondidas por el mundo, lo peor había sido aniquilado en esa batalla. Habíamos matado a su reina, a la cara de la invasión. Yo había peleado con ella. Yo había tenido que clavar mis garras en ese monstruo que me miraba desafiante con los ojos de Jessica Drew, porque nos torturó luciendo una apariencia robada tanto como pudo.

La busqué con la mirada y vi el cadáver vestido de rojo y dorado y la piel verde tirado a unos metros de mí. Unos oficiales de shield lo rodeaban y lo miraban entre confusos y fascinados. A mi alrededor los cuerpos de los alienígenas descansaban desperdigados por las ruinas y yo mismo me agaché para mirar a uno más de cerca. Sentí que le hervía la sangre al pensar en todo el daño que esos engendros verdes habían causado, y el que sin duda causarían durante mucho tiempo en el interior de las personas. Agarré la cabeza del skrull y la golpeé contra el suelo de pura rabia.

Levanté la vista y me di cuenta de que todos los presentes miraban hacia el mismo punto. Jessica estaba sentada con las rodillas contra el pecho y abrazándose a sí misma, con la expresión más triste que yo jamás le hubiera visto en la cara. La imagen era desoladora e hizo que algo se apretara y retorciera dentro de mí. Todos la miraban desde cierta distancia, debatiéndose en su interior si debían acercarse a ella y reconfortarla o si debían temerla. Sin Ms. Marvel en la escena yo era la persona más cercana a ella y, como comprendí que nadie más iba a moverse, me levanté y caminé hacia ella.

Sintió mi presencia y giró la cabeza hacia mí. No podía ver sus ojos pero supe al instante como se sentía porque yo me sentía igual. La rabia y la impotencia luchaban en mi interior por dominarme y reprimí las ganas de cogerla en brazos e irme corriendo para protegerla, esconderla de toda esa gente que se suponía que eran amigos pero que la juzgaban con dureza por un crimen que ella no había cometido.

¿Qué?- Me preguntó intentando que no le temblara la voz.

Me agaché a su lado y me acerqué a ella. Estaba temblando y apretaba sus propios brazos con sus manos nerviosamente.

Todo va a salir bien- le susurré, a sabiendas de que todos me miraban-. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Noté como vacilaba un momento, seguramente sopesando en su cabeza si creerme o no y asegurándose de que yo no la estaba juzgando. Me quité la máscara y la miré pacientemente, hasta que ella se asintió temblorosa y se apoyó en mi mano para levantarse.

¿Ese cadáver era la reina skrull?- Me preguntó mientras caminábamos alejándonos de la zona de guerra. Ella seguía abrazándose a sí misma y no levantaba la mirada del suelo- ¿Por eso me miraban todos? ¿Creen que yo…?

No creen nada, sólo están confundidos- le respondí rápidamente aunque yo no creyera demasiado mi respuesta.

He visto como me miraban… yo… ellos… creen que es culpa mía- su voz temblaba y parecía que necesitara llorar-. Ellos me odian.

Tonterías- dije poniendo la voz más autoritaria posible-. Necesitas darte un baño, comer algo y dormir unas horas. Mañana todo estará más claro y podrás pensar.

Seguimos andando unos minutos en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos. Intenté no pensar a qué nivel esos extraterrestres de mierda habían jodido nuestras vidas. No sólo la vida de Pym, Bobbi, Jessica y los demás, si no que habían acabado con la vida de Janet y habían calado hondo en la vida de todos los que nos hemos visto envueltos en la maldita invasión. Se había derramado sangre, se habían terminado vidas y se habían roto demasiados esquemas. Y la mujer que caminaba a mi lado iba a tener que coger su vida y construirla de nuevo, demostrando lo que es y no lo que los demás creen.

Logan- me llamó en voz baja-. No tengo a dónde ir.

Lo sé- contesté y ella dejó de caminar. Por fin me miró a la cara, aunque fueran sólo unos segundos-. Te llevaré a un motel, dormirás, y mañana será otro día.

No puedo dejar que tú… Logan…

Temí que las lágrimas empezaran a salir, no la hubiera culpado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y esperó a que yo volviera a caminar para acompañarme en silencio. Hubiera pagado dinero en ese momento por saber qué pasaba por su cabeza y por poder aliviar esos malos pensamientos.

¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te han tenido retenida?- Le pregunté súbitamente, porque la duda era demasiado fuerte como para respetar el silencio.

No. No sé qué día es, ni qué mes. No sé nada. Podrían haber sido días, o meses y no podría saberlo.

Puedes pensar qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de… ya sabes.

No lo sé. Los recuerdos se me distorsionan y no puedo poner un orden- contestó algo bruscamente-. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

Dejé de presionarla y me encaminé al motel más cercano. No era un hotel de cinco estrellas pero era mucho mejor que nada. Ella necesitaba dormir y que nadie la molestara y yo sentía la obligación moral de cuidar de ella en esos momentos, igual que ella había cuidado de mí cuando yo lo había necesitado.

Pagué la habitación por adelantado y subimos en completo silencio. Desde luego no era lujoso pero tenía una cama y un ridículo cuarto de baño. Ella recorrió la sala con la mirada y momentáneamente me miró a mí. Me quedé en la puerta y esperé a que ella dijera algo. No era capaz de darme la vuelta y largarme sin más, dejándola sola en ese momento. Pero sabía que no debía quedarme.

Métete en la ducha- le ordené-. Iré a por algo de comer.

Ella asintió y yo salí de allí, angustiado y con prisa. Estaba seguro de que ella se metería en el cuarto de baño y lloraría y era algo que preferí que hiciera en su intimidad. Busqué un establecimiento veinticuatro horas y compré cigarrillos, sándwiches y cervezas, que es lo más nutritivo que puedes comprar en una tienda así a esas horas que no haya que cocinar. Me fumé un cigarro mientras caminaba de vuelta al roñoso motel, pensando en todas las cosas que yo debería explicarle y que ella necesitaba saber. Esperaba que su reacción a todo el follón en que acababa de convertirse su vida no fuera huir lo más lejos posible y alejarse de todo, porque esa era la vía fácil. Sentí alivio al oír el agua de la ducha y ruido y no encontrarme el cuarto totalmente vacío. Ella seguía allí. Suspiré.

Dejé la bolsa de papel sobre una mesa y me senté a los pies de la cama. Encendí la pequeña tele que había frente a mí y estaban emitiendo las noticias. Una corresponsal narraba nerviosamente lo ocurrido desde la escena donde habíamos acabado con los skrulls. Aun se veía tras la reportera a algunos agentes de Shield limpiando la escena. Abrí una lata de cerveza y en ese momento la puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño se abrió. Ella salió envuelta en una toalla blanca de aspecto áspero del pecho a los muslos y secándose la melena oscura con otra toalla de color rosado.

Pensaba que quizás no ibas a volver- me dijo Jessica en voz baja, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

Y yo pensaba que igual no te encontraba aquí al volver.

Pues ya ves- sonrío tristemente-. Gracias por no haberte ido corriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza porque no encontraba palabras para contestarle. Ambos habíamos desconfiado del otro y ambos estábamos ahí juntos, escuchando la televisión encendida como si nos hubieran pausado a los dos. Ni yo había huido asustado pensando que ella era una skrull ni ella había decidido pagar sus miedos con todos largándose sin dar explicaciones. Había estado llorando, era evidente con sólo mirarla. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado, vigilando que la toalla no se abriera por ningún sitio.

Shield ha caído- le dije señalando a la televisión-. Por eso nos han dejado irnos tan fácilmente.

No- contestó ella rápidamente-. Todo volverá a la normalidad dentro de poco. Shield no tiene director pero es cuestión de tiempo que lo tenga y todo vuelva a funcionar. Aunque es de agradecer que no me hayan arrestado para interrogarme o…

Mejor- la interrumpí-. No necesitamos eso ahora mismo.

Metí la mano en la bolsa y saqué uno de los sándwiches, que en el paquete transparente decía que era de pollo, pero que si mirabas atentamente lo que había entre el pan parecía de todo menos carne. Se lo tendí y ella dudó al cogerlo. Abrí el mío y le di un bocado sin pensar. El sabor era aceptable así que me lo comí con ganas mientras hablábamos. Ella abrió el suyo y lo miró.

Esa skrull… ¿Qué hizo?

No importa- dije negando con la cabeza-. Fue ella, no tú, así que no importa lo que hiciera.

Jessica miraba al suelo fijamente, abrazándose a sí misma. El pelo le caía por los hombros y la espalda húmedo y tenía la piel de gallina. La televisión seguía hablándonos pero ninguno de los dos la escuchábamos, porque dentro de nuestras cabezas también había voces que nos decían mil tonterías.

Ponte algo de ropa o te congelarás- le dije, tras terminarme la cerveza de un trago. Acabé el sándwich y guardé el envase en la bolsa. Ella no había probado el suyo aún.

No tengo más ropa, Logan- contestó mirándome por fin directamente-. Tengo ese traje sucio y roto que he llevado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Y de nuevo no sabía que contestarle. Yo tenía que salir de ahí e irme a dormir, necesitaba también exorcizar mis propios demonios interiores y ella necesitaba descansar como por una semana. Me levanté de la cama y saqué una cerveza de la bolsa. La dejé encima de la mesa.

Cómete eso de una vez y métete en la cama- le ordené, cogiendo el resto de las cervezas en la bolsa con la intención de llevármelas.

¿Te vas?- Me preguntó siguiéndome con la mirada.

Me voy porque no pinto nada aquí y sólo te entretendré.

No, pero…- empezó dubitativa- No tienes porque irte, no… ¿Te vas porque no confías en mí?

Me voy porque yo no te puedo ayudar. Porque yo no soy bueno consolando a la gente, no sirvo para reconfortar a nadie- le dije andando hasta la puerta-. Ahora a quién necesitas no es a mí.

¿Ves a alguien más por aquí?- Se levantó de la cama y alzó la voz- ¿Ves a alguien más que se haya preocupado por mí?- Caminó hasta dónde yo estaba- ¿A quién necesito según tú?

No lo sé, Jess.

No te vayas, por favor- suplicó agachando la cabeza y agarrando mi traje a la altura del pecho.

Jessica…

Quédate al menos hasta que me duerma- me pidió subiendo la mirada para encontrar la mía-. No quiero quedarme sola.

Me quedé quieto, de espaldas a la puerta y con esa mujer agarrándome la camiseta. Ella no se atrevía a mirarme y yo no me atrevía a decir nada más. Así que esperé a que me soltara para poder salir de aquella habitación. Ya me había ocupado de ella, la había llevado al motel, le había conseguido comida y me había asegurado de que pudiera descansar. ¿Qué narices más quería?

Está bien- dijo soltándome y dándome la espalda. La voz le temblaba -. Lárgate.

Jess, tienes que entenderlo.

Está claro que no te necesito- me cortó elevando la voz-. ¡Lárgate de una vez!

No me hizo falta verle la cara para saber que estaba llorando de nuevo, lo sentí. Conocía a Jessica desde hacía muchos años y le había visto pasar por situaciones duras, pero jamás la había visto tan vulnerable. La mujer valiente y fuerte que yo conocía no era la que estaba frente a mí. Jessica Drew no se lamentaba, ella aguantaba el dolor y aprendía de ello. Pero no en ese momento, en ese motel, en esa situación. No esa noche. De repente no me parecía tan buena idea largarme y dejarla sola.

Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, y menos con las de consuelo, así que hice la única cosa que se me ocurrió y la rodeé con mis brazos. Era un gesto estúpido pero tenía la esperanza de quitar un poco de su carga y quedármela yo, aunque sabía que era imposible. Al menos esperaba reconfortarla un poco con mi extraño abrazo. Durante unos momentos nada cambió y lo único que se movía en la habitación era la luz que salía del televisor y nuestros pechos respirando.

Finalmente ella se movió y se dio la vuelta y pude ver la expresión nerviosa de su cara. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos y firmamos un acuerdo imaginario en el que yo me comprometía en mi mente a no dejarla sola esa noche. La miré fijamente y me culpé por no haber sido capaz de diferenciar a ésta Jessica de la falsa. Por no haberme dado cuenta de los pequeños detalles que forman una personalidad. El hecho de no poder reconocer a un skrull por su olor o sus gestos es muy frustrante para mí, pero sobretodo en ese caso en el que me había negado a creer que una alienígena desquiciada había usurpado la vida de aquella pobre mujer hasta que no lo vi con mis propios ojos. Su vida había estado muy lejos de ser fácil y feliz y aquello no estaba ayudando nada. Sabía perfectamente que eso la atormentaría durante su vida. Y, por desgracia, no sólo a ella.

Supe un instante antes de que ocurriera que Jess iba a besarme. Lo vi en sus ojos, en su respiración y en el ambiente. Y en ese momento entre que lo supe y sus labios tocaron los míos, comprendí que estaba mal, que esa no era la manera de que ella limpiara su alma y vaciara su mente. Pero la dejé hacer, no la detuve porque sabía lo que supondría el rechazo, porque no quería volver a alterarla y porque egoístamente yo también lo necesitaba. Tenía que saber que esa era la mujer que yo conocía, que esa era la Jessica que yo había conocido tan íntimamente. Pegó su cuerpo al mío y sus manos fueron hasta mi cabeza, agarrándomela para guiarme.

Cuando su lengua intentó entrar en mi boca algo hizo click en mi cabeza y la aparté de mí unos centímetros. Se quedó mirándome expectante.

Ésta no es la solución- le dije, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mandar mi honor a la mierda y llevarla hasta la cama-. Y lo sabes.

Hoy pareces saber todo lo que necesito y no necesito mejor que yo.

Sé de lo que hablo, niña- le repliqué mientras ella ignoraba mi patético intento de que entrara en razón y pasaba los dedos por mi pelo- Te vas a arrepentir.

Siempre me dices lo mismo- me susurró antes de volver a pegarse a mi cuerpo. No conocía a nadie tan testaruda-. ¿Qué hay de malo en esto?

Me quedé un momento mirándola fijamente, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, que me escrutaban en busca de una respuesta. Sus manos seguían alrededor de mi cuello y notaba en mi pecho el movimiento del suyo cuando respiraba. Intenté pensar con claridad unos segundos. Mi experiencia me decía que ambos necesitábamos descansar y que mañana veríamos las cosas de otro modo. Que todos los que habíamos peleado necesitábamos dejar pasar la noche y hablar las cosas al día siguiente. Pero Jessica seguía con sus ojos verdes clavados en mí, rogándome con la mirada que no me fuera, que la amara, que no la dejara sentirse sola. Y me di cuenta de que ella siempre estaba sola, había nacido sola, crecido sola y ahora estaba más sola que nunca en su vida. Y en ese momento el papel de amigo recaía sobre mí. Volví a besarla.

Cuanto más se enredaba mi boca con la suya más me daba cuenta de que yo también necesitaba aquello. Estaba seguro al cien por cien de que esa mujer que se apretaba contra mí era Jessica Drew. No era una hija de puta verde del espacio a la que me creí como un idiota. Ésta no iba a engañarme. Era ella y punto. Y los besos me hicieron sentir bien, como si fuera la primera vez que probaba sus labios o apretaba su cuerpo e hiciera cien años que no la veía. Porque así me sentía.

Caminamos pegados hasta la cama, la toalla desapareció y caímos sobre la colcha barata. El pelo húmedo de Jess se desparramó sobre la cama. Me eché sobre ella y recorrí cada parte de su cuerpo, que olía a jabón. La besé como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, como si fuera a salvarnos un poco a ambos cada vez que mis labios tocaban su piel. Ella me apretaba la carne, suspiraba y se movía debajo de mí, dejándome ser el que mandara sobre su cuerpo. Se rindió a mí.

Mentiría si dijera que aquello no me ayudó a sentirme mejor y a no pensar en las cosas horribles que había visto ese día. Esperé profundamente que ella también sobrellevara mejor la situación, que con cada suspiro que se escapaba de su boca saliera también el miedo, la frustración, el odio y el rencor, y pudiera olvidar por un rato todo el horror en que se había visto envuelta su vida. Por eso borré de mis pensamientos a los skrulls y a las batallas y me centré en ella. Sólo tenía en mi mente a Jessica besándome, empujándome para estar ella encima de mí, recorriéndome con hambre y ansia, como si tuviéramos prisa. Entendí que la única razón para correr era la esperanza de perder parte de su lastre cuando encontrara el placer. Así que eso iba a darle.

Dejé que ella se moviera cobre mí, balanceando las caderas contra las mías. El pelo le caía danzante sobre el pecho, que la acompañaba en cada movimiento de su cuerpo. No quise perderme nada y retraté en mi mente cada gesto, cada suspiro, cada palabra que se escapaba sin querer y cada beso nervioso.

Cada poro de mi piel disfrutó hasta que ella se dejó caer sobre mí, descansando la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se acomodó, mientras nuestras pesadas respiraciones apenas se escuchaban bajo el sonido de la televisión que seguía encendida. Le besé la coronilla y ella se apretó contra mí, rodeando mi pecho con un brazo.

¿Te alegras ahora de no haberte ido?- Me preguntó en voz baja.

Sigo sin estar seguro de que esto sea una buena idea- le contesté mirando hacia la televisión pero sin fijarme realmente en lo que ocurría en ella.

Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijimos nada. Dejamos que los sonidos de la calle se mezclaran con los que salían de la televisión. Intenté disfrutar de la pausa que esa cama me ofrecía del resto del mundo, pero me fue prácticamente imposible. No podía ver la cara de Jessica pero podía notar su respiración contra mi pecho y notaba como se tensaba su cuerpo.

¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunté directamente.

Todos me odian.

Otra vez con eso- suspiré-. Nadie te odia, niña.

No puedo volver con los Vengadores- dijo antes de levantar la cabeza y acomodar su codo en la cama para sostenerla. Clavó sus ojos vidriosos en mí.

Claro que puedes volver con nosotros. Vengador una vez, vengador siempre.

Para ellos soy una skrull.

Para mí nunca has sido una skrull- le confesé apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara-. Aun cuando todos decían que Jessica era una skrull, yo confiaba en que no. ¿Y sabes por qué?

No.

Porque te conozco. No quería creer que nadie pudiera haberte copiado y suplantado tan fácilmente. Porque sé de lo que eres capaz. Eres fuerte, Jess. Por eso eres una vengadora, porque es lo que tienes que ser.

¿Vuelvo a ahí y qué?- Protestó- ¿Entro como si nada y espero que todos me reciban con los brazos abiertos?

Sí. Si ellos no te quieren allí ya lo dirán- contesté empezando a cansarme de su cabezonería.

Sigue sin parecerme una buena idea, Logan- me miró a los ojos fijamente-. Me siento como si no tuviera que estar aquí. Como si nada más molestara.

Pues estás aquí, niña, ¿me oyes?- Le devolví la mirada desafiante- Estás aquí, como Bobbi , Sue y Pym. Habéis vuelto de esa mierda y si estás aquí es porque éste es tu lugar- me crucé de brazos de forma tajante-. No quiero escuchar más tonterías por hoy. Mañana iremos a casa de Bucky, dónde estamos ahora, y veremos qué narices pasa. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me di por satisfecho, aunque, si la conocía tanto como yo presumía de hacerlo, no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto. Pero supongo que prefirió que yo cerrara la boca y dejara de intentar convencerla, de todos modos ella iba a hacer lo que le viniera en gana, como siempre. Me levanté de la cama y me metí en el roñoso cuarto de baño. La dejé sola en la cama para darle tiempo para pensar, o para dormirse, o para lo que quisiera ella. De todos modos yo también necesitaba unos momentos para ordenar mi cabeza. Me miré en el espejo y el reflejo me devolvió la imagen empañada por el polvo de un hombre cansado, sudoroso y mal afeitado. Me lavé la cara con agua fría y me refresqué la nuca. Había sido un día duro y parecía ser que, lidiando con Jessica, también lo iba a ser la noche.

Cuando salí del baño la encontré enredada en la sábana y girada contra la pared en un lado de la cama. No supe si era una invitación a ocupar el otro lado de la cama o una petición de que sacara mi culo de allí. Decidí hacer lo que me viniera en gana a mí y me metí bajo la sábana sin pensarlo demasiado. Yo había pagado la maldita habitación de hotel y la iba a usar.

Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con un brazo. No se quejó cuando la abracé pero tampoco noté ninguna respuesta, aunque sabía que no estaba aun dormida. Su pelo aun estaba húmedo y el olor a jabón inundó mis fosas nasales. Poco a poco el cansancio fue venciendo y no recuerdo cuánto tardé en dormirme, pero lo hice profundamente.

Cuando las cortinas dejaron que una franja de luz llegara hasta mi cara me desperté sobresaltado. La sábana estaba enredada entre mis piernas como si me hubiera movido mucho durante el sueño. Jessica ya no estaba en ninguna parte. Su traje roto no estaba sobre la silla donde lo había dejado hacía unas horas y la puerta del baño abierta revelaba que no había nadie en su interior. El sándwich que le compré seguía sobre la mesita al lado de la bolsa de papel con cervezas dentro.

Resoplé y me senté en la cama. Me pasé las manos por el pelo y me encendí un cigarrillo. Me tomé unos momentos para hacer un pequeño balance de los hechos. Aquella maldita mujer se había largado y yo no me había despertado para impedirlo. Al fin y al cabo ella era una araña y yo necesitaba descansar.

Mientras buscaba mi ropa por la habitación esperé que aquella terca hubiera entrado en razón, viniera a dónde yo le había pedido y se dejara ayudar. O no encontraría un maldito lugar en la tierra donde esconderse de mí.

* * *

**Por favor, que nadie me odie por parir esta aberración de la naturaleza D: pero necesitaba sacar mis delirios sobre Jessica por algún lado. **

**Mi intención es escribir más capítulos, cada uno con un personaje diferente que sea importante para ella. No sé cuando subiré más o lo que sea, porque quiero ver como funciona este fic y si os gusta y tal.**


End file.
